yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 064
！！ | romaji = Chōetsu!! | english = Rise Above!! | japanese translated = Transcendence!! | chapter number = 64 | japanese release = November 21, 2014 | japanese cover date = January 21, 2015 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Rise Above!!", known as "Transcendence!!" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-fourth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed November 21, 2014 in the 01/2015 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary Shadow Miasma begins to gather around Goodwin again as his body morphs into a more demonic form and a third eye opens on his forehead. His skin has wrinkled and turned brown, and his fingers have sharpened into claws as he tells Yusei, who he address as the Diak Um of Light, that it's been 10,000 years. Yusei asks in revulsion if the Ultimate God has completely taken over Goodwin's body, and Akiza asks what has happened to Goodwin, while Jack calls Goodiwn a monster. Goodwin laughs and he activates a Trap Card, "Enshrined Duality", allowing him to Special Summon two Level 10 Duel Dragons and reduce their ATK to zero since the Ultimate God has been destroyed. "Beelzeus of the Diabolical Dragons" and "Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon" are both Special Summoned, and Sect observes the Duel Dragon that his darkness Summoned, while Yusei is shocked that even Roman's Duel Dragon has been Summoned. He wonders if this means that he won't be able to purify Goodwin's darkness unless he wipes out his LP, and Yusei ends his turn. Goodwin declares his turn and draws, before looking down at Akiza, Sect and Jack, and he declares that his sacred resurrection ritual does not require their presence. He thrusts out his palm, and the fragments of stone that the three are lying on begin to fall faster away from the Duel. Jack curses Goodiwn, while Yusei calls his friends' names. Sect reassures Yusei that he knows that Yusei is going to win. Goodwin asks Yusei if it's any time to be worrying about others. He muses that he didn't expect the Duel Dragon that the Priests of Light created to seal him away to be Summoned again after 10,000 years, but he admits that he'll gladly take it as well. He activates a Spell Card, "Super-Harmonized Duality", treating "Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon" into a Minus Tuner monster since the Ultimate God is in the Graveyard. "Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin" appears and wraps itself around the two Duel Dragons as Goodwin minus tunes the Level 10 "Beelzeus of the Diabolical Dragons" with "Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon". Yusei observes that Goodwin is Summoning another Level 0 monster, and he is surprised that the Ultimate God still has the power to Summon new Synchro Monsters even in the Graveyard. Goodwin - the Ultimate God - explains that he can only Summon the first and last God who dominates the horizon of the Duel when his shell is in the Graveyard, and he chants, "Unify chaos and reveal your shapeless form in this world! Synchro Summon! Ultimate Phantasm God Ultimitl Bishbaalkin!" The new God appears as a fiery red serpentine humanoid, and Goodwin himself merges with the God, protruding from its forehead, and he introduces himself as Ultimitl Bishbaalkin, a God. Yusei is shocked that Goodwin has merged with the new Ultimate God, and Goodwin declares, "Controlled by my intent, you will become the shadow vanguard!" Multitudes of eight-legged eyeball monsters emerge from the God's shadow, and they swarm the field. Yusei dodges them, asking what they are, and Goodwin explains that they are evil eyes called "Uchatsuimiime Tokens", which he can bury the field in once per turn. Both players now control four Tokens with 0 DEF, and Yusei asks if Goodwin is burying both of their fields. Goodwin laughs that his world isn't that small, and Ultimitl Bishbaalkin releases more "Uchatsuimiime" from its maw. Down at the base of Aerial Fortress Seibal, Lazar observes the new God with a red aura, and he gleefully claims that Master Goodwin's ritual still hasn't ended. Crow curses and smacks his fist into his palm, asking if they can only believe and pray. Luna and Leo both spot something mixed in with the falling fragments of Seibal - the Uchatsuimiime, and Crow asks what the heck the eyeball monsters are. Hunter suddenly screams, and Crow turns to see him controlled by an Uchatsuimiime. Kalin warns the group not to let the creepy monsters touch them, and the bound Lazar welcomes his possession as he cries, "Long live Master Goodwin!" Jean, Trudge, Bolt, Adolf Mueller, Ramon Kagura, Admire Derby, and Lazar are all captured by the Uchatsuimiime, and Leo snatches up a steel rod to protect Luna. Crow cheers him on, as he, Ran Kobayakawa, and Mei all pick up wreckage and defend Sakura, and Crow comments that that's how guys ought to be. Greiger arms himself as well, and he points out that they're all weakened and might fall under the onslaught. Sakura screams, and Crow tries to throw himself in the way, believing that he's not going to make it. The Phoenix Whirlwind intercepts the Uchatsuimiime, scattering them, and Jack manages to land the Duel Runner. Kalin smiles that Jack is okay, and Jack scoffs that of course he is. Sect's Duel Runner, with Akiza seated behind him, batters another Uchatsuimiime out of the way as he skids to a halt, and Crow is pleased to see Sect, while Ran, Mei and Sakura all cry Akiza's name. Akiza urges them not to give up, as Yusei is fighting overhead, and Sect agrees that there's no way that they can get discouraged and give up before Yusei does. Jack snorts with a grin, and Crow smacks away an Uchatsuimiime, commenting that they'd never give up. The twins agree; Yusei is doing his best too, and the group agree that they'll fight like crazy until the very end. Yusei faces off against the 3000 LP Goodwin with 300 LP of his own, and Goodwin orders the Uchatsuimiime to fill the earth and become his power. He explains that he gains 1000 ATK for each monster on the field, and Yusei groans that with ten monsters, the Ultimate Phantasm God has 10,000 ATK. "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" launches a divine attack on "Stardust Sifr" with "Sacred Thunderstrike", and Yusei activates a Trap Card, "Junk Repair Heal", negating the battle damage and gaining 800 LP, bringing him up to 1100. He also activates the "Sonic Verse" effect of "Stardust Sifr", negating its destruction and destroying an equal number of cards with "Sonic Shine Reverse". Ultimitl Bishbaalkin laughs at the thought of being destroyed, and he calls Yusei a fool, before repelling the "Sonic Shine Reverse" and declaring that he is indestructible, much to Yusei's shock. Goodwin reminds Yusei that this is no monster, but a God, and for the sin of defying him Yusei will be punished. He explains that when the Ultimate Phantasm God has negated its own destruction, it destroys all monsters his opponent controls and inflicts 200 damage for each monster destroyed. "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" blows away "Stardust Sifr" and the four "Uchatsuimiime" on Yusei's field with "Sacred Hurricane", lowering Yusei to 1000 LP, and it vows that it won't repeat the mistakes of 10,000 years ago, ordering the Diak Um of Light to fall powerless before it. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 6: Yusei Since "Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin" was destroyed, Rex activates "Enshrined Duality", Special Summoning "Archfiend Uber Dragon Beelzeus" (4000/4000) and "Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos" (4000/2000) with their effects negated and their ATKs reduced to 0. Turn 7: Rex Rex activates "Super-Harmonized Duality", making "Dragocutos" a Dark Tuner monster. He tunes "Dragocutos" with "Beelzeus" to Dark Synchro Summon "Ultimate Phantasm God Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" (0/0). Rex activates the effect of "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin", Special Summoning 4 "Uchatsuimiime Token" (0/0) to Yusei's field and 4 other to his own. With 10 monsters on the field, the ATK of "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" becomes 10000. Rex attacks "Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr" with "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin", with Yusei activating his face-down "Junk Repair Heal" to negate the battle damage he would take and gain 800 Life Points (Yusei 300 → 1100), as well as activating the effect of "Stardust Sifr"; Yusei uses the effect of "Stardust Sifr" to negate its own destruction and attempt to destroy "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin", but the latter's effect activates, negating its destruction and destroying all monsters Yusei controls. Since 5 monsters were destroyed, Yusei takes 1000 damage (Yusei 1100 → 100). Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.